United Planets issues
Below are all the resolutions that can be brought up by the United Planets # As the United Planets Council begins to pass more laws, it has become necessary to form a center where individuals can go to either voice their opinion of rulings or pick up documentation on submitting a UP Proposal. The race chosen will receive a 50% influence bonus on the planet where the center resides for a 2 year period. # Since the beginning of intergalactic trade, we have all respected the private economies of our neighboring races. By allowing only a limited number of trade routes to be established, we've kept unfair trade practices from damaging relations. However, to further prosperity, we are considering expanding the number of immediately available trade routes by 2. # Basic transports have no weapons due to the galactic law of 'Helpless Combatants'. While there are ship components that can be added to serve this purpose, there are parties that believe ALL transports should have basic offensive capabilities. The proposal is, for 52 weeks, arm Transports with some basic firepower in each weapon category. How much weaponry do you feel a default Transport should receive? # With Transports regularly carrying millions of people, it seems unwise to allow these vessels to travel without any weaponry. It has been suggested that we permanently raise the base weaponry level of Transports, making them less susceptible to an enemy attack. To what should we permanently change the Transports' base Attack value in each weapon category? # In order to spread equality through the galaxy, this resolution would require that the civilization with the largest economy to spend 5 percent of its monthly income for 2 years to subsidize other civilizations. The council has determined that the OtherEmpireName is the economic leader and should share with others. # This resolution will ask that the OtherEmpireName, the wealthiest nation in the galaxy, pay 2 percent of their income to be spread equally to all other civilizations for 3 years. # There have been complaints that the OtherEmpireName are exploiting native populations of the other civilizations. To rectify any imbalances, this resolution would require them to pay 7 percent of their income to the other civilizations for 1 year. # To govern responsibly, civilization leaders should listen to the opinions of the people. One of the most empowering forms of government available is the Star Democracy, where each planet rules itself, with only loose ties joining it to the empire. Morale is difficult to keep up, but production and the economy will increase exponentially. For the good of our people, should governments be required to operate under the rules of the Star Democracy for 3 years? # Sometimes, the best decisions are those made by a single governing head than by the masses. By having a single focus and a single goal, those in power can successfully lead the nation with little to no input from the people. We're here to vote on: forcing all civilizations to govern under the rules of the Imperial system. # As a unit whose only purpose is to haul massive amounts of cargo, the Constructor tends to become a sitting duck during times of war. We're here to decide whether or not to enforce a strict policy on the minimum drive speed of these units. If passed, the law would stay in effect for 3 years. # To keep the innocent crewmembers of Constructor ships safe during times of unrest, we've decided to vote on permanently upping the minimum speed of the vessels. Manufacturers will be required to meet our standards, if the decision is made to change them. What do you feel is an appropriate minimum speed for Constructors? # Peace throughout the galaxy can not be achieved when even the greatest civilizations continue petty feuds over past discrepancies. We are all citizens of this universe, and as such, we need to always place the ideals of peace ahead of greed and personal gain. Do the people of the YourEmpireName support a Galactic Cease-Fire to end all current wars? Should all current wars be resolved? # Following years of volcanic activity and atmospheric change, the once inhospitable planet of PlanetName has blossomed into quite a suitable living environment. In all fairness, we have come together to collectively decide who should oversee the colonization of this ripe new planet. # Through continuing efforts to entertain the masses, sociologists have suggested the formation of 'Space Monster' Zoos. These Theme Parks would play off visitor's fascination with unknown creatures, allowing them to view the most wicked and dangerous space monsters in the galaxy! Of course, this type of venture is quite risky, so the park will only be open for a two year trial period. The question is, who should be allowed to run the park and reap the benefits of 2x income on the colony it resides? (No Longer Used) # For the slightly warped entertainment purposes of our citizens, it's been suggested that we set up a permanent theme park dedicated to the strange and dangerous space monsters that inhabit our universe. The colony that owns this 'Space Monster Park' will see their income double from the exhibit's popularity, but be warned... there is a risk of the creatures escaping. Which race do you feel is best suited for this task, YourLeaderName? (No Longer Used) # While the morally-just of the galaxy establish trade routes with hopes of the advancement of culture, evil civilizations use trade money to fuel their hateful actions. By limiting the number of routes they can establish, evil races will be limited in their income and have to fund their armies through other means. If passed, this law would stay in effect for 3 years. # The time has come to crack down on the dishonest conduct of the merchants of evil civilizations. Dealing in black markets, promoting slavery through the selling of servants... the cruel races have made money through treachery long enough. We're here to vote on permanently limiting the number of trade routes evil races are allowed to establish. What do you feel would be a responsible limit? # In a galaxy filled with different kinds of beings, it can be a challenge to get our civilians to see eye-to-eye. While many ideas have been brought to the table, the most obvious way to bring our people together is through a Galactic Olympiad. Next year, all attending races will come together to compete in different events. As the hosting race will see a 20 bc per month economic increase during the competition, we must vote on a venue. # As the overall population of the galaxy grows, the rate of crime expands with it. Local holding facilities are reaching overflow, which is why the idea of a Galactic Prison is being voted on today. Criminals from all races will be sent to a single planet, where security can be focused and criminals will be used as workers to fuel commerce. This would increase local production by 50% for the 3 years the law would be in effect. # As a centralized location to keep criminals locked-up, the idea of a permanent Galactic Prison is the topic of this council meeting. By having a single location to keep individuals jailed, the planet housing the Prison will also see a 50% increase in production, since prisoners will double as workers. # With starbases continuously being built throughout the galaxy, it has become obvious ones that become too strong could completely disrupt the balance of power. For this reason, it's been suggested that civilizations be forced to restrict the number of installed modules. Starbases already built will not be stripped of excess installations, but will not be allowed any more. This law would stay in effect for 3 years. # To permanently limit the power of starbases, we'll be voting on restricting the number of modules allowed on the structures. Starbases currently exceeding this limit will not have to scrap their current modules, but no further installations will be allowed. # When signing a treaty of Alliance, military might should not be the only support given to our friends. We're here to vote on whether or not starbases should provide assistance to allied forces. This law would last for 3 years, effective immediately after the votes are tallied. How do you feel on this matter, YourLeaderName? # To permanently strengthen the bonds of Alliance, it has been suggested that a law be enforced requiring starbase assistance between allies. Under the law, modules installed on a starbase would be used to assist allied civilizations as well as your own. How do you vote, YourLeaderName? # In an effort to keep civilizations from exploiting the goodwill of other races, we will be voting on whether or not to enforce a tax on starbases residing in sectors not controlled by their empire. This law would last 3 years and hopefully keep our galaxy from becoming overcrowded with the mammoth structures. How much do you feel starbase owners should be taxed when occupying another race's territory? # As a permanent solution to the problem of starbase overcrowding in foreign sectors, the suggestion of a 'Starbase Tax' will be voted on. For every structure a civilization owns outside their territory, a stiff fine will be enforced monthly. # In fairness to sector owners, colonized planets that are located in sectors not under their control will have a tax levied on them. This will be a 2 year policy if passed. # Sometimes even the friendliest of neighbors can quickly outlast their welcome. The same is true with colonized planets. When a colony of one civilization is located in the center of another empire, tempers can quickly flare up at the slightest misstep. For this reason, we've come together to vote on issuing a permanent Star-Faring Tax. Colonies located in a sector not their own will be taxed out of their monthly income. # In an attempt to promote a feeling of trustworthiness throughout the races, it's been suggested that all civilizations trade a number of technologies between one another. By bringing the less fortunate civilizations up to speed with the current breakthroughs, as a galaxy we'll be able to advance faster. # Today we are gathered to vote on a matter of fairness. Some cultures are simply not as technologically advanced as others. How many technologies should be shared between one another? # As technology reaches levels never before dreamed possible, the cruel races of the universe will find ways to use this power in destructive ways. The Terror Star is one such example of this. A weapon powerful enough to implode a planet, it is a symbol of all that is wrong in the universe. We vote now on a 5 year restriction on Terror Stars, where no new production will be tolerated. How do you vote - should Terror Stars be banned in our galaxy? # Terror Stars promote mass murder on an intergalactic scale. As long as these destructive machines are present in the galaxy, universal peace will never be realized. For this reason, we'll be voting on a permanent ban on these vessels. Should the Terror Star be forever restricted under the laws of the United Planets Council? # To protect galactic trade during times of war, a request has been submitted to form a Trade Federation. Appointed officers of the peace will travel with freighters and ensure they will not be attacked by enemy warships. This service would last for 3 years and require 10% of all trade income be paid to the Federation. # To protect galactic trade during times of war, a request has been submitted to form a Trade Federation. Appointed officers of the peace will travel with freighters and ensure they will not be attacked by enemy warships. This service would last for 2 years and require 10% of all trade income be paid to the Federation. # Much like the people of the YourEmpireName, citizens around the galaxy grow weary of life in the shadow of war. To ease their spirits, each civilization is being asked to contribute money towards a 'United Celebration', which will boost their morale for the next year. # As the influence of the United Planets Council begins to grow, it has become necessary to form a public center with information dealing with our rulings. This office would allow individuals to either voice their opinion of set laws or pick up documentation on submitting a UP Proposal. For 2 years this center will grace one of the chosen races' planets with a 50% influence bonus. # Warmongers beware! To further the advancement of peace in the galaxy, the United Planets council is prepared to issue a War-faring tax on any civilization at war. This taxation will last a period of 5 years and will be taken out of the monthly revenue of each guilty civilization. # In a step to do away with hate in our galaxy forever, the members of the council will be voting today on the permanent taxation of civilizations at war. Monthly revenue will be taxed to pay for humanitarian aide. Category:Foreign relations